retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
2015
The following media in this list is from 2015. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical inside-out-poster.jpg|Inside Out (June 19)|link=Inside Out Starwars7.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (December 18)|link=Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Home Video Homewardbound dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Homewardbound2 dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco|link=Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (VHS/DVD) Saludosamigos_digital.jpg|Saludos Amigos (digital only) Threecaballeros.jpg|The Three Caballeros (digital only) Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Treasureplanet dvd.jpg|Treasure Planet|link=Treasure Planet (DVD/Blu-ray) Abugslife bluray.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Petesdragon 2009.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (High-Flying Edition) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2009.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Enchanted Musical Edition) Greatmousedetective 2010.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (Mystery in the Mist Edition) Blackcauldron 2010.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (25th Anniversary Edition) Aliceinwonderland bluray.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (60th Anniversary Edition) Incredibles bluray.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Foxandthehound bluray.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (30th Anniversary Edition) Dumbo bluray.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (70th Anniversary Edition) Aristocats bluray.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (2012 Special Edition) Rescuers bluray.jpg|The Rescuers & The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers (35th Anniversary Edition) Pocahontas bluray.jpg|Pocahontas & Pocahontas II|link=Pocahontas & Pocahontas II (Special Edition) Cinderella bluray.jpg|Cinderella|link=Cinderella (Diamond Edition) Findingnemo bluray.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (Blu-ray) Monstersinc bluray2013.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (Blu-ray) Wreckitralph bluray.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph (Blu-ray/DVD) Hunchbackofnotredame bluray.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Blu-ray) Mulan bluray.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (15th Anniversary Edition) Swordinthestone bluray.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (50th Anniversary Edition) Robinhood bluray.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (40th Anniversary Edition) Winniethepooh bluray.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2013 Special Edition) Oliverandcompany bluray.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver and Company (25th Anniversary Edition) Littlemermaid bluray.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (Diamond Edition) Monstersuniversity bluray.jpg|Monsters University|link=Monsters University (DVD/Blu-ray) Marypoppins bluray.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (50th Anniversary Edition) Junglebook diamondedition.jpg|The Jungle Book|link=The Jungle Book (Diamond Edition) Frozen bluray.jpg|Frozen|link=Frozen (Blu-ray/DVD) Ichabodmrtoad_funfancyfree_bluray.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad & Fun and Fancy Free|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad & Fun and Fancy Free (Blu-ray) Hercules bluray.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Blu-ray) Sleepingbeauty diamondedition.jpg|Sleeping Beauty|link=Sleeping Beauty (Diamond Edition) 101dalmatians diamondedition.jpg|101 Dalmatians (February 10)|link=101 Dalmatians (Diamond Edition) Bighero6_bluray.jpg|Big Hero 6 (February 24)|link=Big Hero 6 (Blu-ray/DVD) Aladdin diamondedition.jpg|Aladdin (October 13)|link=Aladdin (Diamond Edition) Insideout_bluray.jpg|Inside Out (November 3)|link=Inside Out (Blu-ray/DVD) Toystory_bluraywithdigitalhd.jpg|Toy Story (November 29)|link=Toy Story (Blu-ray) Toystory2 bluraywithdigitalhd.jpg|Toy Story 2 (November 29)|link=Toy Story 2 (Blu-ray) Toystory3 bluraywithdigitalhd.jpg|Toy Story 3 (November 29)|link=Toy Story 3 (Blu-ray/DVD) Universal Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Catinthehat bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Theatrical Peanuts-exclusive-poster.jpg|The Peanuts Movie (November 6)|link=The Peanuts Movie Home Video Wimpykid bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Blu-ray/DVD) Wimpykid2 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Blu-ray/DVD) Wimpykid3 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (Blu-ray/DVD) Starwars bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Trilogy (October 8)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Starwarsprequels bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Prequel Trilogy|link=Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies bluray2011.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (Blu-ray) Wizardofoz 3dbluray.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (75th Anniversary Edition) Sony Pictures Home Video Hook bluray.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Matilda bluray.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (Blu-ray) Annie 2015bluray.jpg|Annie (March 17)|link=Annie (Blu-ray/DVD) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek bluray.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 bluray.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) Shrek3 bluray2.jpg|Shrek the Third|link=Shrek the Third (DVD/Blu-ray) Shrek4 bluray.jpg|Shrek Forever After|link=Shrek Forever After (DVD/Blu-ray) Other Home Video Mylittlepony1986 dvd2.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie (January 27)|link=My Little Pony: The Movie Released by Shout! Factory, who currently also distributes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on DVD. PC Software Apple iOS9.png|iOS 9 (September 16) ITunes_12.2_Apple_Music.png|iTunes 12 As of iTunes 12.2, you will be required Windows 7 or higher. Google Google_Chrome_logo_2011.png|Google Chrome Microsoft Windows_10_Logo.png|Windows 10|link=Windows 10 Television Broadcast syndication 2014title.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Cartoon Network SonicBoom.png|Sonic Boom|link=Sonic Boom Boomerang Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon SonicBoom.png|Sonic Boom|link=Sonic Boom Discovery Family Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Mlp equestriagirls.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks first opening sequence logo EG2.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Friendship_Games_logo_EG3.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (September 26)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Season 5 of the TV series premiered on April 4, also marking the beginning of the show's second era. It continued through November 28 with a total of 26 episodes. TeenNick Allthat.png|All That|link=All That LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple These shows only aired from time to time. Home video My Little Pony Mylittlepony vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: The Friendship Express|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express Mylittlepony vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: Royal Pony Wedding|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding Mylittlepony vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: Adventures in the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire Mylittlepony vol4.jpg|Vol. 4: Pinkie Pie Party|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party Mylittlepony vol5.jpg|Vol. 5: Princess Twilight Sparkle|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle Mylittlepony vol6.jpg|Vol. 6: A Pony for Every Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Pony for Every Season Mylittlepony vol7.jpg|Vol. 7: A Dash of Awesome|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Dash of Awesome Mylittlepony vol8.jpg|Vol. 8: The Keys of Friendship|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Keys of Friendship Mylittlepony vol9.jpg|Vol. 9: Spooktacular Pony Tales|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Spooktacular Pony Tales Mylittlepony vol10.jpg|Vol. 10: Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders (February 24)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Mylittlepony vol11.jpg|Vol. 11: Cutie Mark Quests (June 30)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Cutie Mark Quests Mylittlepony vol12.jpg|Vol. 12: Games Ponies Play (September 29)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Games Ponies Play Mylittlepony season1.jpg|The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season One (DVD) Mylittlepony season2.jpg|The Complete Second Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Two (DVD) Mylittlepony season3.jpg|The Complete Third Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Three (DVD) Mylittlepony season4.jpg|The Complete Fourth Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Four (DVD) Equestriagirls dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbowrocks dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Friendshipgames dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (October 13)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Video Games Kirby Kirbytripledeluxe.jpg|Kirby Triple Deluxe|link=Kirby Triple Deluxe Kirbyandtherainbowcurse.jpg|Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (February 20)|link=Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Mario/Yoshi supermario3dland.jpg|Super Mario 3D Land|link=Super Mario 3D Land Mariokart7.jpg|Mario Kart 7|link=Mario Kart 7 nsmb2.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. 2|link=New Super Mario Bros. 2 NSMBU.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. U|link=New Super Mario Bros. U Mario&LuigiDreamTeam.png|Mario & Luigi: Dream Team|link=Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Supermario3dworld.jpg|Super Mario 3D World|link=Super Mario 3D World Mariokart8.jpg|Mario Kart 8|link=Mario Kart 8 Marioparty10.jpg|Mario Party 10 (March 20)|link=Mario Party 10 Yoshiwoollyworld.jpg|Yoshi's Woolly World (October 16)|link=Yoshi's Woolly World Sonic Sonic&allstarsracing2.jpg|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed|link=Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Soniclostworld wiiu.jpg|Sonic Lost World|link=Sonic Lost World Sonicboom shatteredcrystal.jpg|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal|link=Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sonicboom riseoflyric.jpg|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric|link=Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Music MLP_Soundtrack_Album_Cover_3.png|My Little Pony: Songs of Harmony|link=My Little Pony: Songs of Harmony It's_a_Pony_Kind_of_Christmas_album_cover.jpg|My Little Pony: It's a Pony Kind of Christmas|link=My Little Pony: It's a Pony Kind of Christmas Friendship_Games_soundtrack_album_cover.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (soundtrack) Books Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Wimpykid6.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Wimpykid7.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Wimpykid8.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck Wimpykid9.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul Wimpykid10.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School My Little Pony Mlpchapterbook1.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell|link=My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Mlpchapterbook2.jpg|Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!|link=My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Mlpchapterbook3.jpg|Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare|link=My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare Mlpchapterbook4.jpg|Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity|link=My Little Pony: Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity Mlpchapterbook5.jpg|Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo|link=My Little Pony: Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo Mlpchapterbook6.jpg|Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair|link=My Little Pony: Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair Mlp throughthemirror.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror Mlp rainbowrocks.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Mlp maneevent.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event Mlp sunsetshimmertimetoshine.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine Mlp friendshipgames.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Websites *Late in July, the official website for the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series changed its address to "equestriagirls.hasbro.com". Uploaded to YouTube throughout August were five animated shorts promoting the film. Logos of 2015 Universal (2012).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures Universal Television (2011).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television Paramount_(2012).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Paramount_High Definition (2006).jpg|Paramount High Definition Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Sony_(2013).png|Sony Pictures Columbia_Pictures_(2013).png|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures TriStar Pictures (2015, new full version).mp4 20160322 101002.537.jpg|Tristar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005).jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (2011).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2010).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_(2013).jpg|The Walt Disney Company|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment NBCUniversal_Television_(2011).png|NBCUniversal Television CBS Television Distribution (2007).jpg|CBS Television Distribution|link=CBS Television Distribution American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Fox logo.png|FOX|link=Fox Broadcasting Company CW Network.png|CW Network|link=CW Network HiT_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment DHX Media (2011).jpg|DHX Media Hasbro Studios (2010).jpg|Hasbro Studios HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2000.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel Disney Channel 2014.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Disney XD.png|Disney XD|link=Disney XD Disney Junior.png|Disney Junior|link=Disney Junior ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=Freeform Nickelodeon 2009.png|Nickelodeon Productions|link=Nickelodeon Productions Nick at Nite.png|Nick at Nite TeenNick 2009.png|TeenNick|link=TeenNick Fx us hd.png|FX Network|link=FX Network TNT Logo.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS (2011).png|TBS|link=TBS Cartoon Network 2010.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Boomerang Logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang Gsn logo.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Crumby 00.jpg|Cookie's Crumby Pictures Sprout logo 2013.png|Sprout|link=Sprout Discovery Family.png|Discovery Family|link=Discovery Family CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning Nintendo3ds logo.jpg|Nintendo 3DS|link=Nintendo 3DS WiiU logo.jpg|Wii U|link=Wii U Category:Timeline